


Klaus

by omegaxlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Winter, even though this fic is only 400 words and there is no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegaxlou/pseuds/omegaxlou
Summary: Louis is cold and wants hot choclate
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 35





	Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I'm not the best writer, especially in english, so please leave me feedback and what I could change and do better :)

The snow was falling to the ground, creating a thin layer. Louis shivered from the cold even though Harry got him to wear layers of clothing, he’s looking like a snowball. A colourful snowball. Nevertheless, he wants to go home and drink hot chocolate while he’s being cuddled. Deciding on cuddles and hot chocolate Louis puts on his most adorable face, turns to Harry and reaches for his hand.

“Hazza, I wanna go home. It’s too cold.” He admits to himself that he sounds like a whiny child. However, if Harry hadn’t even made them go out for a walk, he wouldn’t even be cold. He would’ve been nestled up on the couch and wearing his warm fluffy bunny socks.

Harry starts rubbing Louis’ hands, warming them up. Deciding that he have seen enough of the Christmas decorations, he agrees to go home. “There’s a 10-minute walk from here back to the apartment. Do you want my coat so you can get a little warmer?” He asks while already shrugging of his coat and adds another layer to Louis. They walk home, Louis nuzzling into Harry’s warm body, deciding that watching movies and drinking hot chocolate would be a great way to end the day. When they reached the apartment building Louis hurried inside and waited for Harry at the door, they went inside and took off their coats and other necessary warm shit that you need when walking outside in -20 degrees weather.

“I’m making hot chocolate and you can put on a movie.” Harry says while he’s walking into the kitchen. Louis rushes to their bedroom to put on his socks and grab a blanket to the couch, choosing his favourite. He sits down on the couch and opens Netflix, while trying to warm himself up. He looks for a movie that they can watch and ends up picking Klaus. A nice animated Christmas movie can do no wrong. Harry walks in with two mugs of hot chocolate, Louis’ having a mountain of whipped cream and coloured marshmallows on top.  
“Here you go my little bun, hot chocolate with diabetes on top.” Harry puts down the mugs on the table and sits down on the couch, as soon as he sat down Louis crawls into his lap and makes himself comfortable, setting the blanket over them. Louis fell asleep halfway through the movie with Harry rubbing up and down his waist, feeling warm and loved. UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you have a great day


End file.
